


I'll Love It (When We're Moving Together)

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_drizzle, Dancing, F/F, Femslash, Flirting, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Open Ending, Post War AU, Wedding, cross cultural exchange, raining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Pansy attends a wedding where the sister of the bride is dancing in the rain.





	I'll Love It (When We're Moving Together)

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
>  **Notes:** Thanks to my beta, N.

"You _always_ dance in the rain?"

Pansy, dressed in her dark blue rain boots and pink dress, approached Parvati just outside the tents, holding a bright green umbrella. It'd been pouring. Hard. But Parvati looked like she didn't give a care in the world. She was dancing.

It was the most beautiful and pure form of art Pansy had ever seen. She didn't know much about art. Nonetheless, whatever Parvati was doing was something worth writing sonnets about.

Parvati turned to look at Pansy and threw her head back. "It's a great day," she said. "My sister's getting married."

"I know, that's why I'm here," replied Pansy. "But why aren't you inside?"

Parvati shrugged. "We were having celebrations, but Padma is getting cold feet. Or, well, she can't seem to decide which shoes to wear — so the ceremony has been delayed. It's stupid because she has to take her shoes off when she approaches the ceremonial ground. The poor groom is sitting at the _mandap_ by the fire and waiting. I think he's afraid if he gets up, even for a moment, the wedding will be called off. I'm sure it's killing him."

"Why?" Pansy asked, amused. She was still holding onto her umbrella for dear life. The music coming out of the tent was upbeat, and even though Parvati had stopped dancing, her hips hadn't stopped moving. "Aren't you cold?"

Parvati shrugged. "The moves keep me warm."

"And what of your attire? You're soaked—"

"It's not my wedding," she said. "When Padma comes out in her bright red dress, decked in golden jewelry from head to toe, _no one_ is going to be looking at me."

"And what is this about Raj?" Pansy asked. Raj was the groom waiting at the altar. "Why's he afraid to get up?" Pansy knew Raj well; they had worked together at the _Daily Prophet_ for years, and she was the one who'd introduced Raj to Padma.

"You know him. You know how much he smokes, he's probably itching—" Parvati said, and then immediately squealed. "Oh, I love this song!" The beat had changed; now, instead of a woman singing, a man's voice was coming from the speakers inside the tent.

"Never heard of it," Pansy joked.

Parvati rolled her eyes. "I can't believe after all this time you still haven't invested in learning more about Indian music."

"Why would I?"

Then, Parvati made a face, and Pansy immediately regretted it. "Because you're friends with Raj and my sister," she said, sounding annoyed.

"And you."

"What about me?"

"I should learn the music since you seemed to be so into it."

"Like I said, it's not my day."

Abruptly the music changed again; it looked like Parvati seemed to understand what that meant as she grabbed her long, flowy hair, and started to tie it up in a bun. Pansy watched her every move—the way her hips twisted, and her body turned, and the way the piece of fabric covering the upper part of her body fell down as she bent down to get a hold of her thick hair.

Immediately, Pansy bent down to pick up the fabric. She didn't want it to get dirty in the rainy, muddy water. Even if the bottom of Pansy's dress was slightly soiled. Parvati's hands remained on top of her head, but she stopped tying her hair; she looked down at the fabric in Pansy's left hand, as the other hand still continued to clutch on the umbrella.

"I…" Pansy began to say but shamelessly, her gaze fell on Parvati's short, tight blouse. Her breasts were pushed up with a black bra; its lace was visible through Parvati's top. Her stomach was exposed, given how the skirt she wore was hanging low on her hips.The piece of fabric Pansy was now holding had managed to concealed a lot. 

It wasn't like Pansy had never seen a woman before. She'd been with women. Naked women. Women with flatter stomachs, and bigger breasts, but it was just something about Parvati which rendered her speechless.

Now, all she wanted to do was take that fabric off her completely. Or maybe wrap them both around in it. She wasn't sure.

"I'll take my _dupatta_ back, thank you."

"Of—of course…" Pansy said, stumbling, lost for more words.

To make matters worse, the wind picked up. Pansy not only released the hold of Parvati's garment, but she also lost control of her gasp on her umbrella, and it flew out of her hand.

"Shite!" she snapped, her hair blowing away, forcing her to close her eyes. When she opened them, she was surprised to find Parvati closing the distance between them. Her face was mere centimetres away from Pansy's. Her gaze was on Pansy's neck, going lower.

It seemed that wearing a sheer dress to a monsoon wedding wasn't such a good idea after all.

"See something you like?" Pansy tried to say in a teasing tone, unsure if her voice wasn't just a bit more raspy than needed.

"It's not like I didn't just catch _you_ ogling at my goods," Parvati replied, her hands still holding the hair up the top of her head.

Pansy smirked. "So you're returning the favour?"

"Parvati, we're ready—" An older woman came rushing out of the tent; she quickly glanced at Pansy, frowned, and ran back in. Pansy thought she caught a slight shake of her head. 

"The ceremonies are starting," Parvati said.

"Excellent. So I'll see you in there?"

Parvati nodded. "Don't leave before the reception."

"I wouldn't dare," Pansy said. "Besides, I booked a hotel for the night."

Parvati's eyes widened for a brief second; she bit her lower lip. "If it weren't for my _Taijii_ , who just ruined our moment, I would have kissed you," she said. "But I hope I'll get another chance."

Now it was Pansy's turn to look surprised. "You can have all the chances."

Parvati gave her a quick smile, kissed Pansy on the cheek, and released her hair. It went crashing down — unceremoniously, but absolutely sensual — like violent waves crashing against rocks. It left Pansy breathless.

Yes, Pansy needed to learn a lot about Indian culture, but it had nothing to do with her friendship with Padma and Raj. If anything, she'd have Parvati dancing for her in no time.

Sans the rains.

* * *

_FIN_


End file.
